Love endure all
by Aerith97ORION
Summary: Aeris and Cloud fic


LOVE ENDURES ALL  
By Samantha Taff  
  
He sat there, alone by the lake.  
Nothing stirs. The water looks like a sheet of glass. The only movement is the tears streaming down his face.   
He won a battle today and took one step closer to their final goal.  
But he lost something so precious, so pure, so incredible, he's willing to throw it all away, to take his own life,   
just to join with hers.   
The only thing that's keeping him from doing that is his want, his need for revenge. Aeris would not want him to kill himself.   
He needs to help her save the earth, to protect it.   
She needs his help to complete her destiny.   
But still he wishes her destiny were different.   
He wants to be with her, for eternity.   
No one, nothing can console him. He wallows in his pain.   
Each day he grows nearer and nearer to the edge, to the brink of insanity, to her. He goes to her final resting place daily. Spending hours there. Looking into the lake. Wishing, hoping one day she'll be there.   
That she'll be alive and waiting for him, for his love.   
The rest of the time he spends at the altar.   
Usually he wonders, why did I let her leave, why couldn't I have been stronger, quicker,  
sometimes he screams and becomes enraged,   
but he always cries.   
He won't leave The City of the Ancients. He won't even sleep or eat. He refuses.   
It's been a week.  
Finally he gives into his weakness. He goes to join his love.   
The once placid lake is now disturbed again. He dove in. He swam to bottom of the pool.   
He's on the brink on unconsciousness. But finally he sees her.   
He grabs her right as his body gave into the darkness.  
  
Suddenly, green brilliance consumed him. He had to close his eyes to stop the blindness. A familiar voice  
"Cloud????"  
  
What?? It can't be.  
  
"Cloud, you shouldn't be here."  
  
"Aeris? Aeris, why? I want to be with you."  
  
"You can open your eyes. "  
  
He does, the brilliance calmed down a bit. And he sees her beautiful face. Her green eyes shining brightly with love.  
  
"Aeris, I need to be with you, I love you."  
  
"Oh, Cloud! I love you, too. I always have."  
  
"So have I."  
  
He rushes to her, and kisses her softly and sweetly, and then more passionately.  
She pulls out of the kiss.  
  
"You need to go back, I need your help."  
  
"Aeris, I can't. I'm not strong enough."  
  
"Of course you are Cloud. Do you think I would pick a weakling to be my bodyguard?"  
  
She smiles, so does he, but slightly less.  
  
"Aeris I need you, I need to be with you, to feel you, your embrace."  
  
"Please Cloud, for the planet, for love. You need to stop Jenova. Her presence is blocking Holy. I completed my pray but I need you to help me fulfill it."  
  
"Don't you mean Sephiroth? Don't you hate him? He killed you."  
  
"No, I don't. He's just a tool, a pawn. It was not his hands who gulp murdered me."  
  
"Well I do."  
  
"So avenge me, Cloud, please."  
  
"Aeris, where are we?"  
  
"We're in the Life Stream."  
  
"It's beautiful...almost as beautiful as you."  
  
"Cloud, thank you, but stop trying to sweet talk your way out of this.   
And stop changing the subject. You're going back."  
  
"But??"   
  
Cloud had never heard Aeris sound so firm.  
  
"No, I'm putting my foot down."  
  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"There is a way to bring me back."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You came close to it before, but that's all I know.  
You'll figure it out. Remember love endures all.   
But Cloud, I need to stay here until Meteor is destroyed.   
Please don't try to revive me until then. Promise me."  
  
"Yes Aeris. I promise."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They embraced. Finally she let go.  
  
"Come back to me Cloud."  
  
"I promise I'll come back for you."  
  
"I love you. Come back to me..."  
  
  
Cloud!!! Come back to me! Dear God! CLOUD!!!  
  
cough  
  
Barret, he's coming back to us!!! Cloud!!!!  
  
cough  
  
Cloud opens his eyes to see Barret perched on top of him, giving him mouth-to-mouth next to the lake. Next to him stands Tifa, eyes red and puffy. She had obviously been crying. Next to her stood Yuffie and Red, both with anxious looks on their faces. Cid stood on Barret's other side, smoking his cigarette, calmly. His eyes betrayed himself. They were bloodshot and worn. Finally comprehending that Barret was giving him MOUTH-TO-MOUTH, Cloud shoved him off and wiped his mouth.  
  
Cloud: YUCK!!! Why was BARRET giving me CPR!  
  
Barret:(quite offended) Hey man! I saved you life!!  
  
Tifa: Oh CLOUD!! You're alive!!  
  
Everyone smiled, except Cid. He was still puffing away.  
  
Cloud: Come on guys! We have a job to do.  
  
Cloud stood up and started to leave his beloved's resting place. He gave one last look at the pool. He shed one tear but had a look of determination on his face. He walked briskly out of the Forgotten City. The others were boggled. Some scratched their heads whiles others looked around in confusion. Cid was still puffing away.  
  
Cid: Hey Cloud! Wait up!  
  
Cid walked/jogged to Cloud. When he arrived, he nearly collapsed. (He smoked all his life, what did you expect?) The others followed.  
  
They continued their mission. They went to the Crater and explored the northern continent. They went into space and into the sea. They found all the Huge materias. They got the Highwind and the submarine. They caught chocobos and raised and raced them. They saw the coming of Meteor and the awakening of the Weapons. They defeated those Weapons. They witnessed the death of Bugenhagen and the birth of a Condor. They solved some of the mysteries of Cloud's past. They found and mastered materia, including the famous Knights of the Round. They fought and killed many monsters. And finally they fought the biggest monster of them all (according to Cloud, at least) Sephiroth. They went to Crater and defeated all of the Jenova monsters and Bizarro-Sephiroth. With one last thrust of Cloud's ultima sword, Sephiroth perished. With Sephiroth gone, Holy was free. But it was too late, or so it seemed. Cloud finally realized why Aeris had to stay in the Life Stream. Bright green streams filled the air. Meteor and Holy were dueling it out over Midgar. Life Stream had come to Holy's aid and Aeris was directing it. Meteor was destroyed. Their mission was complete.   
  
Now Cloud was free to revive Aeris. But how?   
  
Avalanche spent the night in Rocket Town. They were all exhausted, so Cid invited them to come there. Plus he had something to tell Shera (if you know what I mean)  
Tifa, Barret, and Marlene (she and Elmyra had gone to Rocket Town and stayed with Shera when Midgar evacuated) were at the diner. They were starving. Red XIII didn't join them; he went to Cosmo Canyon to be with his family and friends. Cait Sith shut down, Reeve was near ShinRa and went to check out the rubble. Vincent only stared up at the sky; it was like he was in a trance. Elmyra was talking with Cloud and then left to join the guys at the diner. Yuffie was busy checking out the local boys. And after Elmyra left, Cloud went to sleep.  
  
Cloud...  
  
What?  
  
Cloud, I'm ready.  
  
Cloud suddenly saw it, the white materia. It was glowing under the lake. It reflected Aeris's face. He knew what he had to do.   
  
Cloud immediately woke up. He gathered up his things and prepared to leave for the City of Ancients. He looked at the clock. It was 4 a.m. He had slept for only 3 hours. He grabbed an elixir and chugged it. Ah, good as new. He took his golden chocobo, who he loving named it, Flora after Aeris's love for flowers. Cloud set off for his destination. Before going he grabbed the underwater materia, revive, luck plus and cure.  
  
He flew by everything. All he saw was a blur. He was focused on his objective.  
  
He quickly arrived at Bone Village and passed by the diggers who were doing the nightly excavating. He made his way through the Sleeping Forest, for he had also grabbed the Lunar Harp before leaving. He went straight down the center path of the city. He rushed down the path, nearly tripping. The lake was in his view, He gave an extra burst of speed and he was there.   
Cloud equipped the underwater materia and dove in. He quickly spotted the greenish-white orb. He also grabbed Aeris's lifeless body. It still looked the same the day her life had ended. Her face and lips still had color, she looked pure and innocent, not to mention beautiful. Cloud didn't dare notice the huge tear in her dress, nor did he notice the blood stains on it.   
He came up to the surface. He combined the rest of the materia with the white and cast his spell. Everything became so white. The brilliance was blinding. Cloud was sure people everywhere within a 100 mile radius could see it. And abruptly it stopped. Now everything appeared so dark. It only took Cloud's eyes a couple seconds to readjust. He inspected her body. He finally looked at the tear; there was no wound. His eyes lit up.   
But he noticed her body was struggling, she wasn't breathing. She started to lose color. Her lungs must have been filed with water.   
He didn't come all this way just to have her die again.  
He quickly straddled her and began CPR. After only a short while, she started to respond. Finally she began coughing up water. Color returned to her face. She opened her eyes. Cloud had never seen such a beautiful sight. Her eyes were just so bright and shining. He could have just stared forever. But he broke the silence.  
  
"I knew you were a fighter."  
  
"And I knew you'd come for me."  
  
They kissed.  
  
"Cloud, let's get out of here. I want to see the sky."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They left the City of Ancients. Aeris said something as they passed through the Sleeping Forest, something about the trees, but Cloud didn't notice. All he did was stare contentedly at her. They said hello to the diggers at Bone Village and were finally far from the City. Since Flora was exhausted from the run before, they went slowly. Aeris wanted to see how the country had changed while she was dead, so Cloud started to show her around the whole continent. But they didn't go far until Cloud noticed Flora was fatigued, and plus Aeris must have been freezing; she soaked and had a torn dress.  
  
"Aeris,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're going to need a new dress, and it's awfully cold out here, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking when I left. I didn't bring a coat. Plus Flora's almost out of gas. We're nearing Gongaga. Want to stop there?"  
  
"Cloud we can stop here, you took a tent."  
  
"But Aeris, you've got to be cold and you're dress is ripped."  
  
"Cloud, I'll have to keep me warm, and Cloud..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I won't be needing a dress."  
  
They started kissing. They set up camp and went into their tent. They didn't get much sleep that night. It was soon morning, since he left at 4, and they did wake up until noon. They were hungry, so they stopped in at Gongaga. Aeris did buy a new dress. Then they were off to Rocket Town.   
  
Since Cloud left a note, a very brief one, no one was worried. But they weren't sure where Cloud went and what he went to do.   
  
Cloud and Aeris arrived in Rocket Town at about 5 o'clock. They had finished touring the continent before coming back. They went to Cid and Shera's house.  
  
Cloud: Hey guys! I'm back!  
  
Tifa ran up to him, but stopped when she saw Aeris. Her good friend and rival had returned. She fainted on the spot.  
The rest of the women and Barret also fainted. Vincent greeted Aeris with a semi-smile and then the stoic look returned to his face. Cid also smiled but a lot bigger and managed to say a mouthful of curses due to his surprise. Then he returned to puffing at his cigarette.  
  
Finally after about an hour, the others awoke. But upon seeing Aeris again, Tifa fainted, but woke up after 15 minutes.  
  
Barret: Where you been girly?  
  
Aeris: I was in the Life Stream, there I saw my father and my mother. I also met other Ancients. I liked it there. I was also in the Promised Land but I needed to return to the Life Stream to guide it.  
  
Marlene: Hey Daddy, look it's the flower lady!  
  
Barret scooped Marlene up in his arms.  
  
Barret: Yup.  
  
Yuffie: Wow! Hey Cloud, how'd you revive Aeris anyway, I bet it involved materia, (imitating Homer Simpson) hmmm...materia.  
  
Cid: Kid, stop drooling. You're making a puddle on my floor.  
  
Yuffie: Shut up! (Yuffie ran off)  
  
Shera: Cid, that wasn't very nice. I wonder how you're going to treat our kids  
  
Shera and Cid blushed, Cid less obviously.  
  
Shera: Oh dear. (Shera ran off, Cid ran after her)  
  
Elmyra finally stirred.  
  
Elmyra: Oh Aeris!! (she ran up to her daughter) I'm so happy to see you!! (kissed her) Oh Cloud!! (she ran up to Cloud) Thank you! Thank you! (she kisses Cloud, also) Oh this is one of the happiest days of my life!  
  
Barret: Calm down, woman! You won't have any energy tonight.  
  
Everyone looked confused. Cid gave Barret the eye.  
  
Barret: I meant for dinner...  
  
Everyone: sure...  
Elmyra's face got all red. Barret looked at her, like a puppy who just made on the carpet.  
  
Elmyra: Well I guess the truth is out. Barret and I are together and we're going to raise Marlene together.  
  
Marlene: This means me and the flower lady are going to be sisters, YAY!  
  
Barret: Come on now, we need to get ready for dinner.  
  
The three walked off together. Now Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris are left.  
  
Tifa: What a cute family.  
  
Cloud: That's the first peep I've heard from you.  
  
Tifa: I'm just baffled.  
  
Aeris: (completely oblivious to Tifa's love for Cloud) I'm so happy to see you.  
  
Aeris hugged Tifa; Tifa hugged back but made a face. Neither Cloud nor Aeris saw it.  
  
Aeris: Well I better go get ready for dinner.   
  
Aeris runs over to Cloud and gives him a peck on the cheek, He, in turn, grabs her waist and kisses her passionately. Tifa has a look of disgust on her face. Aeris blows a kiss towards Cloud and runs into Shera's room.  
  
Cloud: Hey Tif...  
  
Before he can finish, Tifa slaps him and runs off. Cloud stands there holding his cheek. Then he shrugs his shoulders. Hey, he thought to himself, Aeris is in the shower. He runs to the door, but it's locked. Oh well, time for that later. He walked into Cid's bathroom and prepares himself for dinner.  
  
  
Tifa went outside and sat by the rocket. She cried. She knew Cloud was the only man for her. But he was with Aeris. She began thinking. She swore off all men. She turned to nunnery. Before leaving to go to the convent, she visited Barret and told him. She also said goodbye to Marlene. And then she was off.  
  
Yuffie, who needed someone to talk to about Cid's abusiveness, went to Cosmo Canyon to discuss with Nanaki. She told him the good news about Aeris also. Red XIII was excited. But he still listened thoroughly to Yuffie's complaining. He told her to stop being to mischievous and rude and maybe Cid wouldn't be rude back at her. He left her sitting at Cosmo Candle. She completely forgot what Cid did and Red's advice upon seeing a young native boy named Adam. He was 17 and athletic. They hit it off and went into the bar. She had bagged herself a boyfriend.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Rocket Town, everyone gathered at the diner (everyone meaning Cloud, Barret, Aeris, Elmyra, Marlene, Shera, Cid, and Vincent). They all sat at one long table. Aeris was between her mother and Cloud. Next to Elmyra was Marlene. Barret was across from Elmyra and they were playing footsie. Next to her was Shera and Cid and next to Cid was Vincent. Everyone ordered their meals, which arrived, and they were chatting it up.  
  
Elmyra turned aside to talk with her daughter. She had noticed she and Cloud were holding hands and snuggling.   
  
Elmyra: Are you and Cloud, you know, doing *it*?  
  
Elmyra never hid her feelings or thoughts. Aeris started to choke.  
  
Aeris: What?!?!?!?  
  
Cloud: Are you ok?  
  
Elmyra: You stay out of this.  
  
Cloud looked confused but decided not to say anything.  
  
Aeris: Mother, can we talk about this outside?  
  
Elmyra and Aeris stood up and walked outside.  
  
Barret: What was that about?  
  
Cloud: I have no idea.  
  
Cid: oh well.  
  
They finished eating without saying a word.  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Mother, what was that about??"  
  
"You know, what I'm talking about. Are you and Cloud having sex?"  
  
"I can't believe you're asking me this."  
  
"You're not married, it's immoral."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!?! YOU'RE MAKING LOVE WITH BARRET, YOU HYPOCRITE!"  
  
"We're engaged."  
  
"That makes all the difference. Congratulations."  
  
"Yes it does, I'll ask you again, are you and Cloud having sex?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Aeris walked away. She and Cloud weren't having sex. The night before they didn't make love (dirty mind). They talked a lot. And expressed their feelings. Sure they did make out and some nudity, but there was no intercourse. Ugh, Aeris thought to herself, how could my mom think such things? Aeris ran into the inn, since there was no room in Cid's house and that's where her mom was staying. She lied on the bed and tried to force herself to sleep and after some effort, she drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Cloud snuck into the room. She had gotten two beds instead of one. Oh well, the closer the better, thought Cloud. He climbed into the bed she occupied. Tight squeeze. He noticed she was still wearing the clothes she wore to dinner. He also noticed the tearstains on her cheeks. Maybe this wasn't the best time for this. He got up and walked across to the other twin bed. He tore off the covers and stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the sheets. He turned to his side and just stared at her. She was so sweet and pure and innocent, just like that day he met her. Selling flowers in the slums of Midgar. It's hard to imagine it, it was so long ago, yet such a vivid memory. She was still wearing her shoes, Cloud decided to take them off and tuck her in. She stirred and looked up at him, lovingly.   
  
"Hi Cloud."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"We're not having sex."  
  
"Of course we're not." (Darn it)  
  
"Good, just want to clear that up. My mother thinks we are."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I know, it's insane. She's lecturing me about have premarital sex and she's going around with Barret, oh there's an image."  
  
"Aeris, it's ok. We're not rushing into anything. I love you. I'll wait an eternity."  
  
"Oh Cloud."  
  
They embraced and kissed.  
  
"Cloud, I love you too."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And you can keep me warm in this bed."  
  
"Ok." (score!)  
  
"But Cloud..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Put on some pajama pants."  
  
  
  
It's springtime. Flowers are everywhere. Everything is beautiful. It's only been a month since Aeris came back and Meteor stopped. It's Barret and Elmyra's wedding. It was a small ceremony. They had a justice of the peace bind them. Only a small group of people was invited. The honeymoon was in Costa Del Sol. Aeris and Cloud moved into Professor Gast's home at Icicle Inn during that time. Aeris didn't want to stay in the Cloud's villa. She still hadn't really forgiven her mother. And she refused to consummate Cloud and her relationship. Though Cloud had grown kind of weary, he never showed it. Finally Cloud proposed a month or two after Barret's. They found out Shera was pregnant. Yuffie was living in Cosmo Canyon with Adam. Nanaki was doing well there also. Plans for the wedding was set in motion. It was to be during late summer. After Cloud proposed, he and Aeris became "one". She didn't care what her mother thought anymore, and besides she was engaged.   
Finally the day came. Everyone was there. Reeve made a special appearance (he was the new president of ShinRa, but a new ShinRa), Red and Yuffie and Adam came. Even Tifa came, with a date. She became involved with the priest there, Father John. And of course, Barret and Elmyra were there, and Cid and Shera. Even the Turks were there. Cloud's best man was Barret and Cid and Nanaki were ushers, of course. Marlene was the flower girl. The maid of honor was Yuffie. Shera was a bridesmaid. The wedding anthem started to sound. Cloud looked nervous yet content. He was so happy. He also looked very handsome in his tuxedo. The black brought out the blue in his eyes. He looked down the aisle anxiously. Then she appeared. It was like a dream. Her long brown hair was in an up-do. Flowers were placed meticulously throughout it. There were several tendrils that came out of her hair and the curls scattered across her shoulders. She didn't wear a veil; instead she wore a diadem of flowers upon her head. She wore a white choker with a light blue gem in the center, borrowed form Shera. Her dress was white and had an empire waist. It was floor-length. It also had a square semi-low neckline and small peasant sleeves. She looked like a dream, Cloud thought to himself. As she made her way up the aisle everyone gasped and sighed. Since it was an open ceremony many people came to see Earth's heroes wed. So many people that a video system was set up so people could see and listen outside the church. Aeris finally reached Cloud. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. They were in their own little world. All they heard was each other say 'I do' and the priest say 'you are now husband and wife. Cloud you may kiss the bride.' The ceremony was taped so they could listen to the rest later. They walked down the aisle together and into the reception hall. The wedding pictures were taken and everyone ate and danced. Aeris and Cloud cut the cake and smeared the cake onto each other's face. And then licked it off. Aeris threw the bouquet and Yuffie caught it. Cloud threw the garter, and it landed on Red XIII's head. Everybody laughed, even he found it amusing. Then it was off to the Honeymoon, they went to Gold Saucer. They had a blast.   
After that they went to Cloud's villa when it was too cold, and when it was too hot, they went to Aeris's house in Icicle Inn. They made a living killing monsters. Aeris still occasionally talked to the planet but everything was all right.  
  
In the end, Yuffie married Adam, had two kids, then divorced him. She went on to become a ninja master and Adam became a househusband.  
  
Nanaki found a female of his kind, I have no idea where, and spawned many offspring. He took over the observatory. They outlived everyone.  
  
Tifa broke up with Father John, only to become involved with Father Marc, then Father Brian, then Father Matt. Eventually she ended up alone though, because she loved Cloud, and couldn't love any of them as much. She quit the nunnery and lived alone with her cats and dogs.  
  
Cid and Shera married and have a huge family of 10 ten kids. Since Reeve started up the space program again. Cid became a pilot and took his family into space. Shera was the first woman ever to give birth in space.  
  
Barret and Elmyra also grew old together. They didn't have any more children though. Barret became mayor of Midgar and all was well in the Wallace Household.  
Marlene grew up to become a news anchor. She married a man named Rob and they lived happily ever after.  
  
But the couple that was the happiest of them all was Aeris and Cloud. They had 3 kids after they were both 40. They enjoyed their youth and become heroes. They lived a full life and when it was over they went to the Promised Land, together. Their love was pure and true and last past through death and hardships and life and pain. They went through so much, and proved that Love endures all.  
  
  
  



End file.
